Electra Evans
Electra Evans is the bestfriend of Yasmine Johnson. She is also the godmother to greek demigod Kaia Johnson. History Elle is the orphan daughter of a demigod and mortal, both killed by a monster. She was raised by a friend of her parents. She grew up living next door to her best friend Yasmine. She helped Yasmine's during their last year of high school when her grandmother, Ciara died of cancer, even going so far to work at the same Cafe as Yasmine, to help her pay for food. She met Poseidon with her bestfriend when they turned 21, noticing his trident as they could see through the Mist. She remained bestfriends to Yasmine even after Kaia was born even becoming Kaia's godmother. Elle and Yasmine are very close as bestfriends they are so close they are like sisters. http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Lee_Jordan http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Angelina_Johnson http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Alicia_Spinnet http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Fred_and_George_Weasley http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Cedric_Diggory Family *Unmamed Father *Dorea Evans (Mother) *Yasmine Johnson (Best Friend/Sister) *Kaia Johnson (Goddaughter) *Hermes, Hestia, Zeus, Aphrodite, Athena, Demeter, Ares, Apollo Iris, Hecate, Nike, Tyche (Legacy) Abilities and Items ADHD: Elle's has ADHD. Dyslexia: Elle's can read Ancient Greek, Latin and Mortal languages. While Elle is not a demigod she can read the divine languages due to having a demigod father. Martial Arts: She like her best friend is a Black Belt In all Martial Art Types. Acrobatics & Gymnastics: Elle while like her best friend is a Master at All Types Acrobatics & Gymnastics. Speed: '''She has great speed and agility. She also has much faster reflexes than an average Human like Yasmine. She has natural powers of speed and reflex which makes her hand-to-hand combat very fast. '''Strength: '''She naturally has exceptional strength, far greater than that of most humans, and are quintessentially built for fighting. '''Purification Powers/Abilities: Elle was capable of infusing her exceedingly strong and powerful spiritual powers and abilities into her sword or longbow and purify twenty demons at once. Her purification abilities are so strong enough to completely purify Naraku's miasma. This power and ability allows Elle to purify anything evil she touches. she can blast an incredibly strong and powerful light pink-colored spiritual energy at an enemy from a distance. Spiritual Powers & Abilities: Elle has exceedingly strong and powerful spiritual power and abilities. Her spiritual powers and abilities alone could purify hundreds and hundreds of demon souls and spirits all at once, thus rendering them utterly powerless and harmless. Elle can pass through barriers, spells, and illusions, and can also sense evil auras and be unaffected by them. She also can innate spiritual powers and abilities are to an enormously great extent, but have been sealed by her mother before she died. As Elle grows her innate spiritual powers and abilities grow to their full potential, enabling her to gain complete access to much, much stronger powers and abilities she possessed. She can also create a pink-colored dome out of her spiritual powers which protects her and destroys enemies. Elle is able to erect unusually strong and powerful spiritual shields and perform several mystic spells or enchantments that can be used for both offensive and defensive purposes. Likewise, Elle has the ability to break seals, shields, barriers, spells. Time Barrier/Shield: '''Elle has an unusually strong and powerful spiritual energy aura that does not go along the flow of time itself, making her invulnerable into any time-stopping spell. Thar along with her Timekey makes her very powerful. '''Time Travel: '''Elle using her timekey and travel time. '''Enhanced Eyesight: Elle is able to see things that are or may seem invisible to the human eye. Enhanced Reflexes: From her training Elle has Enhanced Reflexes. Healing Abilities: Elle is an extremely skilled and experienced healer and is able to treat and save even those on the brink of death. She is able to see the beings from the Netherworld and can dispose of them with a single touch possibly by purifying them. Spiritual Immobilization: Elle is able to stun someone and make them invisible to everyone else but her, she does this by touching someone with two of her index fingers. Sutra Magic: Elle is capable of using sutra spells to ward off demons. Sacred Sutras: These "Jufu Talismans" are strips of paper upon which special prayers have been written and prayed over, imbuing them with spiritual power and energy against specific evil. Each Ofuda has a special prayer, and thus is tailored for a specific purpose such as general protection, good luck, safe travel, removing a ghost or spirit, or sealing off a demon or spirit. Elle uses them in her work to exorcise ghosts and demons from homes and people. Barrier Creation: Elle has the ability to create very powerful barriers, Elle is capable of conjuring a large barrier around herself and a large village to prevent anything from attacking its inhabitants. Dispatching Demons: '''Elle is able to dispatch demons with a wide range within her spiritual power, which usually drains a majority of her energy witch she gains back by sleeping. '''Sealing Demons, etc: '''Elle is able to seal demons and evil with her spiritual immense powers along with sun-shaped object. '''Undoing Spiritual Rituals: '''Elle, is also able to undo spiritual rituals. '''Spiritual Possession: Elle had the amazing power and ability to possess a person. Enhanced Stamina: '''Elle has extremely high stamina as she was able to fight many demons for days and seven nights with out needing to rest. '''Bow and Arrow: '''Elle while a good fighter, when she has to fight with a weapon she uses a bow. She is proficient enough to lead moving targets and hit them with a much higher degree of accuracy. '''Sword: She is able to carry and use a large sword as a weapon, she could also infused her immense spiritual power and ability into her sword to slay demons. Swordswomanship: '''Elle is a master swordswoman. '''Master Archer: '''Elle has fully mastered the power of archery. She can easily shoot enemies from long or short distances and has an uncanny power and ability to strike demons from much longer and greater distances. '''Sacred Arrows: '''Elle can infuse her spiritual powers into her arrows. This allows the arrows to penetrate demonic forces and purify objects. '''Arrow of Purification: '''When Elle infuses her spiritual powers into one of her arrows, she can purify even the strongest and most powerful demon-based attacks. '''Kyudo Skillls and Reflection: '''Elle uses a sacred longbow that has been in her mothers family for ages as a weapon. If she infuses her spiritual powers into the bow, she can deflect which will reflect any oncoming demonic energy back at the demon or person. Elle has the power and ability to strike evil spirits or the user's intended target bypassing others, if the opponent should happen to be using a hostage as a shield, the arrow will bypass the hostage and hit the enemy instead. '''Arrow of Sealing: The Arrow of Sealing is a sacred arrow that places a demon under a spell of eternal sleep. It is said that these arrows are meant to seal demons that are utterly invincible. If a demon is sealed onto the Goshinboku (the sacred tree or Tree of Ages) the demon's body with remain perfectly intact. They will only awaken when the one who shot the arrow desperately wishes for the demon to be revived. '''Magic: '''Elle is also very powerfull in magic. Gallery Electra 1.png|Victorian Me Electra 2.png|Me holding a rose Electra 4.png|Me in my swordswoman kimono Mermaid Electra.png|Me as a Mermaid Electra Idol Forn.png|My Idol form Electra Idol Form Power Up.png|My Idol Power-Up Form Electra on New years.png|Me on Newyears Human Electra in her Swimsuiy.png|My Swimsuit Human Electra.png|Me Category:Made By Koolkat1573 Category:Priestess/Miko